


DeTermination: The Gaster Chronicles

by Scythe_Asgore



Series: DeTermination AU [2]
Category: Terminator - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Diary/Journal, Dimension Travel, Gaster attempts to be professional, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_Asgore/pseuds/Scythe_Asgore
Summary: W. D.  Gaster decides to explore the multiverse and writes a journal on what he finds.
Series: DeTermination AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076342





	DeTermination: The Gaster Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored writing the main DeTermination fanfic, So I wrote this.  
> DeTermination will be published once I finish writing it.  
> I genuinely had fun coming up with these universes though.

**Main Universe**

“Hey! Gaster, you might want this if you go out to explore the multiverse.”

“What is it?”

“It’s an interdimensional portal creator.”

“What’s the power source?”

“Huh?”

“The power source. What do you use to create the portals.”

Oh! S-sorry about that. You use Determination.”

“How do I get that Determination? I can’t exactly produce it.”

“I know, so I made these. They’re portable Determination Extractors. Based on your design.”

“How do you know they’re based on My design?”

“Well I didn’t make the original. Even if it is credited in my name.”

“Back on topic. How do you use these? The extractors?”

“Just point the end at anything with Determination and pull the trigger. These jars will fill up with the Determination. Put one jar in here and it will provide power to the portal creator.”

“I see. Thank you for everything. Goodbye”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“May I suggest you write a journal on your adventures? I think everyone would like to know what you find in these different universes. I would say just make a log, but seeing your opinions would make the thing fun to read. You know… I should stop rambling.”

“Perhaps. I’m leaving now.”

“Oh, Bye. And uh, have fun.”

**Entry I - universe I**

The teleportation was successful.

It seems that the portals are usually uncontrolled.

Although if I use more Determination, I can control the destination to an extent.

I assume this was put in here to get me back home.

**Entry II - Universe I**

After spending three weeks in this universe, I can say that it is very parallel to my own.

I suppose it’s not a bad first destination to visit, although there is nothing important about the universe to note.

I kept myself hidden and got into no confrontations.

Time to move on.

**Entry III - Universe II**

That’s a large school. 

I think I’ll call this universe High School AU.

I see all the important people from my universe as students and teachers of this DeTermination High

**Entry IV - Universe II**

The Student interactions are extremely interesting.

For example Alphys, Miles Dyson, Sans and this universe’s version of me share the same math classes.

The Royal Guard, Undyne, some of the terminators, and Aaron do Bodybuilding club after school.

There is even romance. Asgore and Toriel recently broke up, Alphys and Undyne are dating, and Sarah Connor’s boyfriend, Kyle Reese, apparently moved away. 

**Entry V - Universe III**

I got bored, so I left.

I will soon be required to recharge my portal creator.

When I arrived, I immediately noticed something was amiss.

The city I arrived in was no more than rubble. 

I should try to stealthily extract some Determination, then leave.

**Entry VI - Universe III**

I have been discovered.

Thankfully, I was found by the resistance.

I have learned many things about this universe.

  1. This universe is a bad future of my own.
  2. Judgement Day occurred on April 9th, 2034.
  3. The resistance is led by John Connor as well as Frisk.
  4. Frisk no longer has timeline control
  5. The surviving monsters have all absorbed seven human SOULs minimum.



**Entry VII - Universe III**

I have been here for five weeks.

I have not been able to get near a reliable source of Determination.

Terminators would be the most reliable source of Determination as monsters don’t produce their own and humans need all theirs.

**Entry VIII - Universe III**

I have been here for ten weeks.

Thank god I am a Boss Monster.

I have learned more about this universe’s version of Sans.

After Judgement Day, he absorbed the Souls of those in a small city in Georgia.

After that, he took a shortcut to Cyberdyne and directly fought Skynet.

During the fight he apparently said, “heh, you actually did use your strongest attack first, welp, i guess you’re gonna have a bad time, skynet”

Unfortunately he died in combat.

**Entry IX - Universe III**

I have been here for 15 weeks.

The resistance has just sent Kyle Reese back in time to protect Sarah Connor from the terminator sent by Skynet.

In other news, I will be joining the resistance on the next raid.

I will be able to obtain enough Determination to leave this universe.

**Entry X - Universe III**

No no no no no!

The raid was a success, but I still don’t have enough Determination to leave yet.

I will have to go on another.

In other news Toriel recently died, and John sent back two reprogrammed terminators.

**Entry XI - Universe III**

Been here for 25 weeks.

I have enough Determination. 

I can finally leave!

I should try to return to the main universe.

Because I need a vacation.

**Entry XII - Main Universe**

The transport was successful.

I took a year’s break from traveling

I have also obtained more Determination so I don’t get stuck in a universe.

Apparently nothing important happened when I was gone.

Although Frisk is very excited to read my notes.

**Entry XIII - Universe IV**

This is an excellent universe.

It is now my favorite.

The best description of this universe is it’s a large beach.

There are alternate versions of multiple beings from the main universe.

Even some people who died in the main universe are alive here like Asriel and Kyle Reese.

I will be taking another vacation here.

**Entry XIV - Universe V**

This universe is confusing.

It is currently October 2017

  1. The Mount. Ebbot monsters do not exist.
  2. Sarah Connor, Kyle Reese, and a T-800 are trying to stop Judgement Day by destroying Genisys. 
  3. Genisys is Skynet.
  4. Kyle Reese was sent back to protect Sarah Connor.
  5. John Connor was sent back in time as a machine to protect Skynet.
  6. Both John and Kyle were sent back from the same future.
  7. Two terminators were sent back to kill and protect Sarah Connor when she was nien.
  8. When Kyle came, events changed, then Kyle and Sarah traveled to 2017 and landed naked on a highway.
  9. Sarah Connor’s team and Skynet’s team will most likely fight tomorrow.



I think I’ll stay to see the conclusion.

**Entry XV - Universe V**

Conclusion: confusing

Today I learned that you can upgrade T-800s with liquid metal.

I also learned about magnetic fields and time machines.

I shall be taking another vacation in the beach universe.

**Entry XVI - Universe IV**

Success! I can change the destination of the controlled portal and travel home from here, then come back.

Now for that break.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter Done! I do plan to do more.  
> If you have AU ideas you'd like to see you can comment them, and maybe Gaster will visit them too.


End file.
